Warrior Cats Into The Clan's Book 1
by autumnfall6
Summary: Charlie a kittypet wants to join a Clan he heard about it from his foster father King, He and his two best friends deciede to join ThunderClan and Charlie takes on the name Lionpaw. He becomes attracted to Skypaw. And Fawnpaw - ThunderClan's Medicine Cat.


Warriors Book 1

Into The Clan's

Lionpaw Sootpaw Thistlepaw Dapplepelt Skypaw

Sootpaw Berrypaw Bramblestar Crystalkit

Cherrypaw Molepaw Ravenpaw

Sandstorm Fawnpaw

Illustrated By Lucy Taylor

Alliances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice Berrypaw Deputy: Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Lionpaw Medicine cat: Jayfeather: black cat-blind blue eyes Apprentice: Dapplepelt Warriors (tom cats and she-cats without kits) Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Thistlepaw Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom Apprentice – Molepaw Cloudtail: long haired white tom Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail: tortoiseshell-and white-she-cat Apprentice – Cherrypaw Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger splodges Apprentice: Sootpaw Spiderleg: long - limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes Birchfall: light brown tabby tom Graystripe: long-haired grey tom Apprentice: Skypaw Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat Berrynose: cream-coloured tom Hazeltail: small grey and white she-cat Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Sootpaw Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat Foxleap: reddish tabby tom Icecloud: white she-cat Toadstep: black and white tom Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat Dovewing: pale grey she-cat with blue eyes Ivyheart: silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat Bumbleflight: very pale grey tom with black stripes **Apprentices **(more than six moons old in training to become warriors) Dapplepelt: golden she-cat with unusual leopard markings blue eyes she-cat Sootpaw: sleek black tom with white chest amber eyes Berrypaw: tom, cream and reddish golden brown all mixed together with dark cream tabby stripes Skypaw: big sleek, slim, beautiful silver she-cat sea blue eyes with very dark grey almost black tabby stripes. Cherrypaw - a ginger she-cat Molepaw - a brown and cream tom Lionpaw - Huge, Magnificent, handsome Golden, tabby tom with thick fur like a lions mane with amber eyes with crazy darker golden-brown tabby stripes And with a white muzzle formally a kitty-pet Thistlepaw - black, brown, and white tortoiseshell mottled tom-formally a kitty-pet Sootpaw - snow-white cat with jet-black smudges formally a kitty-pet Redpaw - very dark blood-red tom with sea-blue eyes and one white paw **Queens **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Ferncloud - pale grey with (darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes heavily pregnant has only one kit but has more kits to come: Fawnkit - golden brown she-cat Daisy - cream-long-furred cat from the horse-place. **Elders **(former warriors and queens now retired) Mousefur: old, small dusky brown she-cat Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, deaf Briarlight: dark brown she-cat retired early due too breaking hind legs ShadowClan Leader Rowanstar – ginger tom Deputy Crowfrost – black and white tom Medicine Cat Flametail – ginger tom Apprentice Oakpaw (mottled litish darkish brown tom) Warriors Oakfur – small brown tom Smokefoot – black tom Toadfoot – dark brown tom Ivytail – black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Applefur – mottled brown she-cat Ratscar – brown tom with a long scar across his back Snowbird – pure white she-cat Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur – dark gray tom Redwillow – mottled brown and ginger tom Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom Ferrettooth – cream and gray tom Pinefeather – black she-cat Starlingfang – ginger tom **Queens** Dawnpelt – cream – furred she-cat (Mother of Redwillow's kit: Sharpkit - brown tabby tom with long sharp teeth and ice-blue eyes) **Elders** Cedarheart – dark gray tom Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail – dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur blind in one eye WindClan Leader Crowstar – dark gray almost black tom Deputy Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her fore-head Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom Apprentice Shinepaw (sun – ray - golden coloured tabby she-cat with leopard markings + tiger markings former apprentice warrior) Warriors Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom Whitetail – small white she-cat Nightcloud – black she-cat Gorsetail – very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws Apprentice Rabbitpaw (Huge tom with brown – rabbit fur and sizzling chocolate – brown eyes) Harespring – brown and white tom Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat Whiskerfur – light brown tom Furzepelt – gray and white she-cat Boulderstorm – large pale-gray tom Apprentice Cloudpaw (creamy-ginger tabby she-cat with dark creamy ginger tabby stripes) **Elders** Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom Tornear – tabby tom RiverClan Leader Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom Medicine Cat Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat Apprentice Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat) Warriors Greymist – pale gray tabby she-cat Mintfur – light gray tabby tom Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom Mallownose – light brown tabby tom Robinwing – tortoiseshell and white tom Beetlewhisker – brown and white tabby tom Petalfur – gray and white she-cat Grasspelt – light brown tom Hollowwhisker – dark brown tabby tom Troutpelt – pale gray tabby she-cat Mossyfur – brown and white she-cat Rushwhisker – light brown tabby she-cat **Queens** Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Robinwing's kits: Rosekit – pinkish brown she-cat and Streamkit – gray-blue slim she-cat with amber eyes) Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **Elders** Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail – ginger and white tom

Cats Outside Clans

Smoky – muscular gray-and white tom that lives in the barn at the horse-place Floss – small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horse-place Barley - black and white tom that lives on a farm close to HighStones Ravenpaw – sleek black cat that lives in the barn near HighStones with Barley Queen – former kitty-pet now a rouge light brown tabby with mud-brown eyes Lionpaw's foster mother King – golden brown tabby with a white chest and paws former kitty-pet now a rouge Lionpaw's foster father Prince – dark brown tabby with very dark black stripes former kitty-pet now a rouge Lionpaw's foster brother Princess – tan golden-brown she-cat with darker tan golden-brown tabby stripes with a white muzzle chest and paws former kitty-pet now a rouge Lionpaw's former foster sister Cocoa – chocolate brown tom with one white paw and a tabby striped head a kitty-pet Crystalkit - a lightesh darkish brown, white and lightesh ginger on her brown pelt and some on her white chest lives in The Abandoned Two-leg nest in ThunderClan territory, a rouge kit Queen and King abandoned her The Tribe Of Rushing Water Stormfur – dark gray tom with amber eyes Brook Where Small fish Swim (Brook) – brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes Leopard That Prowls Mountains (Leopard) – creamy – ginger she-cat with leopard markings and amber eyes 4 moons old Misty That Colds the Mountains (Misty) – silver grey she-cat with ice blue eyes 5 moons old Stone That Falls Down Mountains (Stone) – Solid shorthaired tabby tom 3 moons old Leaf That Falls Of Tree (Leaf) – Litish darkish brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 3 moons oldOther Animals Midnight – a star-gazing badger that lives by the sea Pip – black and white terrier that lives with the Twolegs near the horse-placePrologue

A dark brown tabby tom carried a dead flame coloured cat through a gorse tunnel and carried his leader into a clearing. 'Brambleclaw you're back! Thank StarClan! Has Firestar gotten safely to his old friends? You know the kitty-pets? Who is this, another kitty-petFirestar's twin?' asked a dark ginger cat 'Sniff him you must be able to tell who it is!' snapped Brambleclaw _couldn't she even know what her father smelt like?_He thought. 'Nooooooooooooo!' she yowled. 'Squirrelflight what are you yowling about? It's the middle of the- no! Oh no, no, nooo!' yowled a light brown tabby she-cat. Six minutes later all the Clan were gathered round their great leader's body. Brambleclaw leaped up onto the Highledge, he did not need to summon the Clan they were already staring up at him. Brambleclaw cleared his throat and began: 'Jayfeather had a dream-a warning to Firestar: Twolegs will destroy every living creature near the old forest. He didn't listen, but earlier on Leafpool had a dream the same dream she said it meant trouble but: He didn't know what it meant so he ignored it. StarClan told him that the Twolegs would kill all kittypets; he had to save them! So he went out trying to save them but he couldn't. He got killed by the mean kittypets._' _Finished Brambleclaw 'So who are you going to appoint a new deputy to?' asked a gray coloured cat. Brambleclaw thought about this for a moment closing his eyes it couldn't be his mate (Squirrelflight) it couldn't be Graystripe either; he had already been deputy before he had been taken away from the Twolegs, he thought harder until an idea popped into his head: Sandstorm! Loyal, brave, known for a sharp tongue yes! Sandstorm will be the new deputy for ThunderClan! 'Sandstorm.' Mewed Brambleclaw. 'Sandstorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.' The senior warrior stared up Brambleclaw. 'Thank you I will do my best to serve my Clan as deputy.' She meowed in surprise. 'Brambleclaw we must leave tomorrow at sun-rise you may sit vigil for Firestar then we must leave then.' Announced Jayfeather 'Dapplepaw can you come with me?' 'Yes Jayfeather' meowed Dapplepaw 'Thank you Jayfeather, Dapplepaw this meeting is now over.' Yowled Brambleclaw, he leaped down from the Highledge and settled down next to Firestar and fell asleep...

When Brambleclaw dreamed he dreamed of meeting Shrewpaw, the StarClan warrior told him: 'A lion like frost shall rule over the forest and the Lion shall save the Clans.'

When Brambleclaw awoke he found Jayfeather prodding him with one paw. 'Hay sleepy head! Wait there for a moment I'll go and get Dapplepaw to get up! She's the most laziest medicine cat apprentice ever!' meowed the grey-black cat with amusement and then trotted swiftly back into the Medicine Cat's den.

Brambleclaw didn't have to wait long; Jayfeather and his apprentice Dapplepaw being pulled by the ear raced across into the clearing. _He acts as if he isn't even blind! Oh well he___is_ a lot like his father! If he could see he would have scraped his claws against her in rage! Well he at least gets what he wants by having a sharp-tongue__! _Thought Brambleclaw. 'Come on Brambleclaw it'll be two more moons until you decide to leave the camp!' Jayfeather growled angrily from the gorse-tunnel. 'OK Jayfeather!' called Brambleclaw and raced through the gorse-tunnel and raced toward the Moonpool. _After tonight I will be leader of ThunderClan__**!**_

Chapter 1

Charlie stretched his legs one by one and set of down the garden to go and meet Moggy and Thistle his two best friends. 'Hiya, you two! Come on I'll show you to the meeting place.' Charlie announced and raced toward a nearby forest. His two best friends followed him. 'Here it is. It's a tree-stump and you two and I can announce things. I'll start seeing as I found it! I want to live a wild cat do you?' he asked the gang of his cats. 'Well yeah, I'm sick of it! I mean I hate my food! Especially the ones when it's crunchy and sticky! I'd rather have a mouse!' declared Moggy. 'Heck let's get going then!' Yowled Thistle and raced into the bushes near to an island. 'Thistle! Wait!' Yowled Charlie. Charlie sighed and followed him with Moggy behind him, Charlie realised there were many cat scents angry ones, he realised. He raced across a tree-trunk into a big clearing. There were four cats on tree-trunks. 'Who are you? You're kitty-pets why would we need you!' One of the cats a ginger tom hissed raising his neck-fur spitting angrily. 'Shut up Rowanstar! As the leader of ThunderClan I order you to hush! These cats may come in handy. Whose leader of your cats?' asked a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 'Me, I'm Charlie this is Thistle and Moggy and I want to join a Clan! I'd like to join you're Clan, what about you two?' 'Yes!' they chorused 'Well... OK then! I'm Bramblestar and Welcome to ThunderClan!' he yowled he looked at the three cats. 'Charlie until you have earned your warrior name you'll be known as Lionpaw. Moggy until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Sootpaw. And Thistle until you have earned your warrior name you'll be known as Thistlepaw.' 'Thank you Bramblestar. I will do my best to serve the Clan in the best way I can!' meowed Lionpaw and leapt down to the ground (Lionpaw had leapt onto the tree before and now jumped down).

'And there thing there is to announce! Dapplepaw you travelled to the Moonpool to receive you're warrior medicine cat name and for those who don't know she is known as Dapplepelt.'

'Dapplepelt!' 'Dapplepelt!' 'Dapplepelt!' Yowled the cat from all Clans. Bramblestar dipped his head and beckoned with his tail toward a gray blue silver she-cat 'You may go next Mistystar' 'We have little to report; but Mosspelt had gone on a patrol when a huge fox cub came barging near to the camp, luckily Mosspelt quickly changed his mind_._' Meowed Mistystar. The next cat to speak was a smoky dark gray almost black tom. His voice was warm as he spoke; he didn't speak to the Clans he spoke to Lionpaw. He started as if he belonged to this Clan. He had heard that there were four Clans. Bramblestar had mentioned Rowanstar ShadowClan's leader. Himself as ThunderClan leader, and Mistystar leader of RiverClan so that just left WindClan: The smoky gray almost black tom was WindClan's Leader. 'Welcome to ThunderClan, young one. I hope you serve you're Clan well. I think you shall make a fine ThunderClan warrior.' 'Who are you?' Lionpaw asked. 'I am Crowstar. I am leader of WindClan; my deputy is Sunstrike.' Meowed Crowstar, flicking his tail to a tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead gesturing the deputy of WindClan-Sunstrike, and then announced about apprentice's new warriors and how he will always mourn Firestar the old leader of ThunderClan. All leaders voiced his opinion near the end of their speech the next-and last cat was ShadowClan's new leader Rowanstar. 'My new deputy is Crowfrost!' There were some growls and muttering going on 'CROWFROST! I don't think I trust him!' hissed a cat near to the Great Oak. Rowanstar hissed with anger and rage: 'my decision is final! Crowfrost will be ShadowClan's new deputy! The new medicine cat is Flametail; Littlecloud is now an Elder. I shall also mourn Firestar. Has anyone got anything else to say?' Asked Rowanstar, when the leaders shuck their heads he yowled: 'It is an honour to be here at the Gathering head of ShadowClan and Mistystar, Bramblestar and Crowstar have agreed that I can close this meeting; so here it is: This meeting is over!' Yowled the ShadowClan Leader and leaped down from the trunk followed by the other Clan leaders. Lionpaw followed his own Clan leader then found his flame coloured pelt touching against a beautiful silver she-cat with sea blue eyes. She had noticed what had happened and smiled cheekily. She cuffed him over the ear. 'You'd better be careful round me! I'm a ThunderClan apprentice. It's my first night at a Gathering and I've only been an apprentice two sunrises ago! Bramblestar's very generous y'know Hey maybe we could train together I'd have to ask my mentor Graystripe though I think you're mentor will be one of the senior warriors. And if you don't know about mentors they train apprentices to become a warrior like himself or herself! If you want I'll collect some moss for you and you can sleep near me in the apprentice's cave and you and I can be a warrior at the same time! I can't wait! Do you think that you'll be made a warrior because of your kitty-pet blood? I'm Skypaw by the way.' Skypaw seemed very chatty! But Lionpaw answered her question politely. 'Well yeah! Maybe, probably. Dunno that's for Bramblestar to decide not me, I'll look forward to that Skypaw, thanks!' Meowed Lionpaw, and all the way back to his new home they chatted: Lionpaw: How he hated the kitty-pet life forever! And Skypaw: About how Clan life was carried out Warrior Code, Ceremonies things like that!

When Lionpaw and Skypaw came out of the gorse-tunnel Bramblestar had called a meeting! And they were the last of the cats to get home from the Gathering! Some cats were glaring up at a big ledge sort of thing. 'That's the Highledge, the Clan gather round it when the leader says: Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting! -But... why are they like _that?' _ Skypaw meowed. Then a brown cat hissed, glaring at Lionpaw. 'Another kitty-pet-make that three kitty-pets. We don't need any more! We've got enough! First Firestar, then Cloudtail, then Daisy and her kits, then Millie, and now three kitty-pets! I can't take it! I'd rather be a Stinky ShadowClan Cat then a ThunderClan cat there are too many cats as well as kitty-pets!' 'Hiss! And what's wrong with being a kitty-pet! All the kitty-pets Bluestar and Firestar have chosen even half-Clan cats are great warriors to ThunderClan! Where would we be without Firestar and Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight is half-kitty-pet! Look at her she is one of ThunderClan's greatest warriors! Look at me! I'm one of ThunderClan's greatest warriors as well!' Growled a longhaired white tom, 'Cloudtail! Hush! I know that, but what if _there_ not?' Hissed the brown tom again, 'like I said: They might be some use to ThunderClan! If there not-' Meowed Bramblestar then he paused. '- Then... Yes! Then we will take them to Ravenpaw and Barley's Farm near HighStones!' Announced Bramblestar happily.

'What! Lionpaw shall be the best cat ever in ThunderClan! You can send the others away but not him!' Spat Skypaw in disgust at the dark brown tabby tom. Lionpaw knew why Skypaw defended him so fiercely: The beautiful silver she-cat loved him...

Chapter 2

Bramblestar just nodded his head then said: 'well what if you join them Skypaw? It'll be good for you, and Ravenpaw will never be the only one with paw at the end of his name and you will be great company for him!' Meowed the dark brown tabby. 'Why! My first loyalty is to my Clan-not Ravenpaw! I'm not like him!' Sneered Skypaw 'Look let's just get on with the ceremony alright?' Hissed the silver she-cat, Bramblestar looked surprised but did not argue. 'Fine. Charlie you were known as Lionpaw at the gathering you're mentor shall be... Sandstorm my new deputy, Moggy you were known as Sootpaw at the gathering you're mentor shall be...Brightheart, Brightheart this your secondish apprentice you may turn to the senior warriors for help aka Cloudtail, Cloudtail trained you when the dogs attacked you, and Whitestorm the former deputy of ThunderClan-he trained you well. You trained Jayfeather as an apprentice before he became the medicine cat, so you know a little bit about training. I expect you and Cloudtail to pass on everything you've both learned to this young apprentice, you too Sandstorm. And Thistle you were known as Thistlepaw at the gathering and you're mentor shall be... Squirrelflight and you as well I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to this new apprentice.' 'I will!' Yowled a dark ginger she-cat who was-Lionpaw guessed: Squirrelflight. Bramblestar flicked his tail and the mentors stepped forward and the new apprentices copied with Skypaw, Thistlepaw and Sootpaw's new friends. Skypaw whispered: 'Touch noses!' She stepped back and the two apprentices did the same, Lionpaw, Thistlepaw and Sootpaw touched noses with their new mentors, and then went to join the other apprentices. 'There is one more ceremony to perform: Leafpool is it you're wishing to give up your duty to a warrior and join the Elder's?' Asked Bramblestar, 'Yes it is; ever since that pesky fox clawed my ears I knew they couldn't heal, but they were not too bad then, and know, it is my wish to join the Elder's, Thank you Bramblestar.' She meowed and waited. Bramblestar shuck his head and yowled: 'Then, I wish you many moons of peace then!' Bramblestar leapt down and padded toward his den.

Lionpaw turned round and was face to face with Skypaw, 'Do you know where we can find something to eat?' Lionpaw asked, Skypaw flicked her tail, 'Later! I'll show you around OK?' The silver she-cat flicked her tail toward a den made of bramble and rock. 'This is the apprentice den and this den past the medicine cat den is the warriors den. This one next to our den is the Queens Den, were they nurse kits, and over there near the Highledge is the-' 'Elder's Den?' Broke in Lionpaw, 'Yes-we can eat now, look.' Meowed Skypaw, she flicked her tail toward a pile of mice, voles, squirrels... 'That's called the fresh-kill pile.' Sniggered Sootpaw and Thistlepaw, 'Any cat could see that!' they sneered and padded away. 'Just ignore them - look a mouse! Oh and a chaffinch! Come on let's eat this in the apprentice den we'll sleep then.' Skypaw meowed sympathetically; picked up her chaffinch and padded toward the apprentice den he picked up his big plump mouse and tore the mouse apart in the apprentice den. 'Now I'll feast!' Lionpaw declared and eats and fell fast asleep his darkish litish golden fur rising and falling in sleep...

Three nights later…

Lionpaw's dreams were disturbed by glittering eyes - amber eyes and then a thing with a long ugly snout came bursting into him he caught a glimpse of his fur reddish brown ginger coat with very dark brown paws and snow white bushy end of its reddish brown ginger tail. Then a howl echoed in the trees the thing let go and lay limp on the floor…

Then Lionpaw woke and told Skypaw about everything that had happened in his dream and that was that. The silver she-cat knew that meant trouble...

'Well can you describe this "ugly creature" again? I'm sure I've heard about that creature before!' Purred Skypaw, 'Well, it was reddish brown with a white bushy end of its tail with darkish litish brown paws and a long ugly snout! It was so scary!' Suddenly Skypaw stopped purring and stared at him, 'I think you saw a fox, because if you did-I'm no medicine cat but...I think foxes are going to... to attack the camp! Come on! Lets go tell Bramblestar! '

Lionpaw noticed Bramblestar sunbathing on the Highledge and the two young cats scrambled up to meet him. 'Good morning Bramblestar.' Mewed Skypaw calmly

'Good morning Skypaw, Lionpaw, what's wrong?' Bramblestar asked frowning as he noticed tension between the two young cats. 'Well I h-h-h-had a d-d-dream about foxes attacking a sudden howl echoed through the trees and the foxes went limp.' Explained Lionpaw,

'ShadowClan is getting hostile around ThunderClan. We have to be prepared for a battle. And prepare for a fox attack. I shall announce it to ThunderClan.' Bramblestar stood up and called to the Clan: 'Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting! Is everyone settled? Good, now Lionpaw had a dream, tell everyone about the dream Lion-' 'Oh the new kitty-pet had a dream! Hay does that mean...' Began Dustpelt but Bramblestar just growled a warning and the brown warrior fell silent and Ferncloud nudged Dustpelt in warning. Lionpaw stood up 'Well I had a dream about foxes attacking the camp…'

So Lionpaw ended it and waited for Bramblestar to speak: 'we must be prepared and also for a ShadowClan attack-' 'Ah, quite right Bramblestar-but you're too late!' Hissed a cat near to the gorse-tunnel, Lionpaw sniffed the air Rowanstar of ShadowClan! 'ShadowClan is attacking!' He yowled, 'I think the Clan got that part silly cat!' Growled Sootpaw, 'I don't think I belong in ThunderClan-not anymore I don't! I want to be a ShadowClan cat! And if anyone objects-see this fighting move!' Hissed the black and white cat-then without warning he leaped at Lionpaw-claws unsheathed his amber eyes glistening. 'SOOTPAW! What are you doing?' Screeched Thistlepaw. 'What do you think! This Clan only thinks about dreams! If they're bad ones they prepare to attack! Lionpaw was right about ShadowClan attacking but a fox attack? Besides _medicine_ cats have dreams not kitty-pets!' Snarled Sootpaw. Lionpaw managed to push Sootpaw with his powerful hind paws on the black and white cats belly with Sootpaw winded he pinned him down like he used to when they were kittens but it wasn't play-fighting now-it was a real fight with claws _un_sheathed! 'You were kitty-pet to! Yet you and him have been horrible to me ever since three nights ago saying "Anyone could see that is the fresh-kill pile" I knew what that was! I knew what Fresh kill was and there was a pile of it so it must be the fresh-kill pile! All you did was snigger at me! I thought you were my friend! I guessed wrong! Fox hearted kitty-pet!' Lionpaw spat every word out and clawed until he too was thrown off and they tumbled and rolled until Bramblestar yowled: 'STOP! Firestar would not approve! Sootpaw. If you wanted to join ShadowClan then you should of said that you wanted to join-not attack your own friend!' 'I know that! But if I hadn't fought, Rowanstar wouldn't let me be in his own Clan! Now that I have he knows that I'll be a great warrior – and fighter!' Spat Sootpaw. 'You fought well. I guess we do need a few more warriors. So yes, you may join our Clan-now GET IN LINE!' Rowanstar said softly then at the last three words he ordered. Sootpaw scuttled quickly in then Rowanstar yowled: 'ATTACK!' Lionpaw raced toward Sootpaw wanting to finish what Sootpaw had started, he yowled and turned on his former Clan mate and pinned him down and started lashing out and then with his hind-legs he started to lift them up so he sort of did a cat paw-stand, with all of Lionpaw's hind-leg power brought them right down crashing onto his opponents belly, then unsheathed his long talon sharp jet-black claws and sunk them into the black and white cat's belly and with Lionpaw's long snow-white sharp teeth he bit down onto Sootpaw's white-throat which finally sent Sootpaw howling through the gorse-tunnel along with some of his new Clan mates. He suddenly spotted Skypaw: the beautiful silver she-cat was wrestling with Tigerheart, finally the dark brown tabby pinned the silver tabby down, Lionpaw realised that Tigerheart would probably win. Skypaw had never done any fighting with Graystripe before Lionpaw guessed – she was helpless! Lionpaw curled his lip. Tigerheart maybe his kin (cousin) but he was not one of his Clan-mates just because cats have the same blood from different Clans does not mean they'll fight on your side! Lionpaw hissed and crept along the floor and tiptoed around the massive warrior _**Right! I'm right behind Tigerheart so I'll jump on him and that'll get him distracted while Skypaw recovers then she'll come and help me**__. _Thought the golden tabby apprentice. Lionpaw leapt onto Tigerheart's massive shoulders and like he did before with Sootpaw he reared up bringing his front two paws (not his hind legs) down onto the dark brown tabby tom's shoulders and then making sure his front paws were steady he unsheathed his talon-sharp claws and sunk them into the dark tabby's showable shoulders and sunk his teeth into Tigerheart's neck then Skypaw leapt up obviously recovered. Lionpaw and Skypaw managed to finish Tigerheart off and with an ear splitting yowl the dark tabby fled through the gorse-tunnel into ShadowClan territory no other cats needed there help but Cherrypaw needed there help, Lionpaw liked Cherrypaw well more than loved but Skypaw well she was different, Lionpaw yowled and pulled a black and white cat – Toadfoot he was called and he, Skypaw and Cherrypaw fought until Toadfoot snarled and fled.

Finally Rowanstar yowled and his warriors (and apprentices) turned and fled. 'Good fight eh Lionpaw? You were great! I had to fight of Tigerheart but he gave in and – Skypaw you're all right?' asked a brown and cream tom purring at the sight of Skypaw. 'Yeah thanks Molepaw and Tigerheart turned on me – I would've been crow-food if it hadn't been for Lionpaw.' Skypaw replied casting a loving glance at Lionpaw. Molepaw growled softly and whispered to Lionpaw: 'Get out of my Skypaw's way alright?' Lionpaw rolled his eyes. 'Why don't you just take some other cat OK? Skypaw loves me – get over it!Mewed Lionpaw. A growl came from Molepaw's throat and Lionpaw sighed. 'Well Done Lionpaw! I've hardly ever seen a cat fight like _that!' _Sighed Cherrypaw dreamily. 'Get your own tom you selfish she-cat he's mine!' Snarled Skypaw _Wow! Molepaw liked Skypaw then Skypaw liked me and Cherrypaw loves me! Great StarClan! But then again I choose Skypaw, Skypaw chooses me, Molepaw now chooses Blossomfall (Does Blossomfall love Molepaw?) What about Cherrypaw? She might choose another apprentice Berrypaw maybe. _Thought Lionpaw. 'Look just get some sleep alright?' Asked a bracken coloured cat; it was Thistlepaw. 'You're all stopping me from sleeping! Now shut up and GO TO SLEEP! For StarClan's sake!' Finally they all fell into a deep sleep…

Chapter 3

The next morning Lionpaw dreamed he was Molepaw, which was weird! Molepaw climbed the Sky Oak with lots of cats staring up at him; Jayfeather and an apprentice and Leafpool were among them. Suddenly Molepaw had lost his grip and was falling, when he hit the ground he felt someone poking Molepaw, then he felt it again. He finally opened his eyes and saw Skypaw gazing down at him. 'Have you forgotten? It's yours and mine's first tour around ThunderClan territory with Graystripe and Sandstorm remember? Do you want to be left behind?' She asked him. 'Not another dream again?' 'Yep about Molepaw: he was climbing the Sky Oak with lots of cat gazing up at him then he fell – did I mention I was Molepaw?' Explained Lionpaw. 'Oh it doesn't matter Molepaw'll survive! He's so jumpy! Look let's just forget it all right?' Meowed Skypaw the two apprentices met up with their new mentors. 'Good you're here. Sandstorm and I thought you'd be shown the forest first. Come on – where should we go first Sandstorm?' Meowed Graystripe. 'Erm how about Clan territories?' Asked the pale ginger warrior. 'Er how about later? Anywhere else? Oh I know! The Abandoned Twoleg nest!' Mewed the grey warrior. Sandstorm said nothing but stalked of in the direction of what Graystripe had said was called The Abandoned Twoleg nest…

Sandstorm was waiting for them by the "door" 'Can any of you two tell me what this might of used to be?' Asked the pale she-cat. 'It used to be – well this is what my Twoleg's called it - a door.' Meowed Lionpaw, 'Correct! Do you all want to be shown around?' Asked and praised the senior warrior 'Yeah! Thanks Sandstorm-and Graystripe!' Meowed the two apprentices…

'Right, tomorrow we'll be showing you the Clan territory's and you'll be learning different scents from RiverClan, ThunderClan and ShadowClan and how to stalk different prey and then you'll both be set of in different parts of the forest and who ever gets the most prey they'll also be going to the next Gathering – and you'll be getting the first piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile which shall be: the fattest, juiciest biggest piece of prey ever!' Promised Graystripe. 'If we find some!' Muttered Sandstorm. A sudden yowl came from the camp entrance the four cats raced toward it and found Jayfeather gazing at his apprentice with blind eyes. 'Dapplepelt!' The black cat howled with rage. 'What's happened Jayfeather?' Asked Skypaw. 'I sent her out to get some cat-mint because Leafpool and Mousefur had green-cough when I went out to see what took her so long er sorry I mean smell why it took so long. I smelt un- familiar scents rouge I thought then I heard the screeching of a rouge and Dapplepelt-I battled my heart out until Bramblestar came and drove away the last of the rouges then I nudged my way to Dapplepelt and I smelt the unmistakable scent of death!' Jayfeather yowled and snarled: 'When I go to the Moonpool I'm going to ask Dapplepelt: Who killed you. Then I'm going to kill him – I promise you that! It's bad enough my father's in another Clan! It's bad enough I've got a lousy half brother! It's bad enough my sister's probably dead-or trapped in the tunnels, it's bad enough Leafpool was made a warrior! It's bad enough I wasn't made a warrior when Hollyleaf my sister and Lionblaze my brother got to be made warriors when I was still an apprentice! Who'll be my apprentice now? Fawnkit? What are you doing here you know you're not allowed out of camp-' 'Yeah but I just wanted to see Dapplepelt I heard about her and she's dead so I thought I'd comfort you and I thought: I want to be a medicine cat apprentice I know it's to soon but after my apprentice ceremony I thought…' 'OK we'll discuss this straight after Dapplepelt's vigil – at dawn – I promise. Now can you help me take Dapplepelt's body back to camp? I need extra paws to help me carry this big old lump of fur back to camp.' 'OK Jayfeather. Don't worry I'll help you get over it – and I'm not saying you're helpless but you might need someone who was close to Dapplepelt like me she was sweet kind always used to bring me honey she did. I'll comfort you I'll do anything you say – even attack Bramblestar – I'm not saying I would but everything else – I promise.' 'Alright come on – see you Graystripe, Sandstorm, Lionpaw and Skypaw.' Meowed Jayfeather, Fawnkit yowled a goodbye and the two cats blind and kit running away with Dapplepelt in their jaws.Chapter 4 It was the day after Dapplepelt's death and Fawnkit was really excited: Jayfeather told her to come to him to ask him – and tell him reason's why she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice! 'Come on Fawnkit!' Yowled Jayfeather from the nursery entrance, 'Now.' Began Jayfeather as Fawnkit settled on the grass outside the nursery: 'Why do you want to be a medicine cat apprentice?' Asked Jayfeather, 'Because I want to help cats. And also be important to the Clan. I can see in dreams, and I just want to help the cats that are sick got a thorn stuck in their pads.' Began Fawnkit. 'Those are all good reasons; I'll have to tell Bramblestar. Don't worry it'll be sort out I promise.' Meowed the blind black medicine cat and Jayfeather padded swiftly to the top of the Highledge where Bramblestar's cave was. * 'Let all those cats old enough to catch there own prey meet here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!' Yowled Bramblestar. 'Fawnkit has reached her sixth moon and she has chosen a different path: From this day forward until you have earned you're warrior name you shall be known as Fawnpaw. Jayfeather. I know that I am putting Fawnpaw in safe paws, I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom she will need.' 'I will teach her everything I know.' Promised Jayfeather. He touched Fawnpaw's muzzle to his and they backed away. _I'm a medicine cat apprentice! _Thought Fawnpaw. * Lionpaw was hunting with Skypaw while Molepaw + Cherrypaw had gone to hunt squirrels in a tree, when a sudden ear-splitting howl echoed through the trees. Molepaw! Chapter 5 Fawnpaw looked up from where she was mixing herbs – Lionpaw had ran into camp and yowled to the Clan that he had just heard Molepaw's howl he told them about a dream and how he (as Molepaw) fell of the SkyOak and he had awoken up. 'Fawnpaw get Jayfeather please and ask him to gather as many herbs as you can and help Molepaw.' Lionpaw called to where Fawnpaw now sat in the middle of the clearing. 'Of course Lion_star!' _ Meowed Fawnpaw cheekily, a little while later… Fawnpaw realised that Lionpaw was right: Molepaw was dangling from a thick long branch from the SkyOak his hind legs were dangling along with his tail and half his body too. And half his belly and his whole head along with his two front legs were clutched to the branch tightly and it was clear that he didn't want to let go. The branch wasn't high; it wasn't low it was medium, suddenly Berrynose charged through the mass of cats and leaped toward his son and just managed to grab his sons tail; but the ThunderClan cat couldn't get a good grip then he and his son plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. Leafpool raced straight to Berrynose; who was standing on all four paws but looked very shocked, while Jayfeather yowled to Fawnpaw to come and help him he called to Leafpool: 'His hind leg isn't broken it's just been out of place – I – I don't know what to do-Leafpool?' The former medicine cat before Jayfeather padded over to Molepaw, then looked down at the young brown and cream tom apprentice and sat down and did this: Leafpool planted her forepaws firmly on the young cats haunches and gripped Molepaw's injured leg in her jaws and gave a massive wrench. Fawnpaw heard the click as Molepaw's leg went back into place. 'Fawnpaw' ordered Leafpool 'run back to camp and get a few poppy-seeds – oh and if anyone asks tell them that – who saw what happened first?' 'Lionpaw. He did it he saved Molepaw!' Meowed-a big, slender, slim, silver tabby she-cat with jet-black tabby stripes. 'Wha? – What happened to me? I remember Lionpaw I saw Lionpaw, while I was dangling Cherrypaw was at the bottom and she said that she wouldn't leave me then Lionpaw said he'd go and find help and I wondered if he'd return with the medicine cats – and father too then I saw loads of cats staring up at me and I spotted father and then Berrynose leaped up he caught my tail which hurt a bit I thought: Am I going to still cling on? But then I realised that I had to take the risk – and drop, then there was a loud thud I saw Berrynose on the ground on four paws safe but in shock then I realised that I was on the ground and my leg hurt a lot and then I felt myself close my eyes and then I thought I was dead then there was a click then pain flowed like a crashing of waves coursing through my leg and I thought if I felt pain was I alive? Then I heard voices and I thought were they StarClan voices? Then I let myself open my eyes and here I am.' Meowed Molepaw weakly and flopped to the ground exhausted from his long story 'Fawnpaw go and get them poppy-seeds-NOW!' Yowled Jayfeather 'But wouldn't it be better if we let Molepaw walk back to the camp – slowly – _then _let him take the poppy-seeds in the Medicine Cat Den?' Jayfeather sighed while Leafpool meowed: 'only if you stop pestering us Medicine Cats!' She meowed gently. 'But… I'm a Medicine Cat…' 'APPRENTICE! You _still _have a lot to learn you don't order the Medicine Cats _or_ your mentors about!' Growled Jayfeather 'but fine we'll take him back.' the blind black cat meowed 'Best give a poppy-seed to Berrynose too we will won't we?' Asked Fawnpaw. 'Were not _your _apprentices! I've had enough of every cat telling me what to do; you said that I wasn't helpless when Dapplepelt died I can't believe I took _you _as my apprentice I'd rather have a deaf kit than _you!' _'But Jayfeather… I – I – I'm – Fine I'll run away – forever I don't want to see you again! It isn't fair y'know you're grouchier than the Elders, Crowfeather and Breezepelt! Get another apprentice you can torment!' Howled Fawnpaw then racked her claws against Jayfeather's belly and raced away then she realised that Lionpaw was straight behind her but she kept on running…running…Chapter 6 'Fawnpaw!' Yowled Lionpaw, Jayfeather had been so hard on his apprentice – he never did that to an apprentice before – but Fawnpaw didn't have to do that to her mentor! 'Fawnpaw, please!' Lionpaw yowled again then he leaped and blocked the golden-brown apprentice's path. 'Come back please – ThunderClan needs you – _I _need you!' 'What about Skypaw? Don't you love her?' 'Yes, I do! But I love you too! Look I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings! Please come back to camp with me-please! I'll come with you! I'll defend you if they want to drive you out!' Lionpaw needed Fawnpaw – and it was true: he loved both Skypaw and Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw sighed looked thoughtful then meowed: 'fine. But Jayfeather's isn't going to be happy' the golden tabby she-cat paused then mewed: 'you'll keep your promise – right? You won't let me down right?' 'Promise.' Lionpaw meowed 'WindClan! But we haven't crossed-' Lionpaw stiffened then sniffed the air WindClan and ThunderClan were mixed: the two apprentices were standing right on the border. 'Hiss! I knew I smelt invaders!' Hissed a WindClan apprentice; he was huge but fortunately smaller than Lionpaw. 'Oh come on Rabbitpaw! There just on the border! But… why are you so close to WindClan territory – not another message from ThunderClan! – What is it this time?' Meowed a ginger tom with four white paws. 'N-no message Weaselfur I – we were playing…chase are mentors told us not to go far. We got bored of chase so we decided to catch some prey for ThunderClan. We caught a squirrel and we didn't realise that we were close to the border we didn't have enough time to run…' 'Even if you would've run our cats would still've caught you!' Hissed a huge young grey tom. A young creamy-ginger tabby she-cat apprentice didn't look as hostile as the toms. 'I think we should attack them.' Meowed the young creamy – ginger tabby she-cat apprentice. 'Now I think Cloudpaw's right. Don't you Boulderstorm?' Asked Rabbitpaw gazing at the large pale-grey tom. 'C'mon Weaselfur! It'll be good for us! And Rabbitpaw + Cloudpaw need all the experience they can get!' 'Yeah! And I want ThunderClan fur lined in my nest as well as the feathers, the soft moss… Yeah! Complete. My nest will be complete with ThunderClan fur!' Sneered Rabbitpaw 'Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that! ThunderClan attack!' Yowled Lionpaw and leaped at Rabbitpaw claws outstretched. Then Lionpaw dived down looking at Rabbitpaw's paws but aiming for his belly. Rabbitpaw leaped and Lionpaw dived for the WindClan apprentice's belly and used his head and muzzle to thrust Rabbitpaw onto the ground. He rolled over the apprentice onto his back and looked at his belly but aimed for the WindClan apprentice's neck. The ThunderClan apprentice was on top of his enemy's belly and was scraping with his hind-leg's on Rabbitpaw's belly his front paws were on either side of Rabbitpaw trapping the WindClan apprentice. Finally Lionpaw sunk his teeth into his enemy's neck until blood flowed and the WindClan apprentice begged for mercy. Lionpaw let go and watched his enemy flee back to WindClan territory. The golden ThunderClan apprentice looked around and saw Fawnpaw battling against Cloudpaw and _Weaselfur_ attacking Boulderstorm? Lionpaw saw Weaselfur sink his teeth into his Clanmates neck and Boulderstorm racing to his territory. Then Lionpaw scraped his claws against Cloudpaw's back and she howled in rage and racked her claws against Fawnpaw. The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice backed away into the bushes beckoning Lionpaw to come to. 'Lionpaw! What are we going to do?' The golden brown she-cat asked. 'We could use the Lightning Strike – just follow my lead Ok? Yes? Then: ThunderClan attack!' Fawnpaw and Lionpaw leaped at Cloudpaw and strike out Cloudpaw raked her claws quickly against the ThunderClan apprentice's muzzles 'ThunderClan retreat!' Yowled Lionpaw and beckoned Fawnpaw with his tail for her to follow him and they did that six times before Cloudpaw went yowling home. 'Lionpaw! Fawnpaw! You two can come out now!' Meowed Weaselfur 'I believe that my Clanmates were wrong they should never have attacked you. For that I am sorry. I'm happy to fight with ThunderClan again not against. I wish that my WindClan mates could see that. At least ThunderClan doesn't interfere anymore. Do you want me to escort you back? And if Jayfeather gives you a hard time Fawnpaw I'd be there faster than a rabbit hops away from my claws. So can I come?' There was a silence then Fawnpaw said: 'OK Bramblestar won't mind will he Lionpaw?' Two pairs of eyes turned to Lionpaw. Finally Lionpaw mewed: 'Fine but don't come yowling to me saying "Oh Bramblestar told me to never bring an enemy cat into the heart of ThunderClan's camp again!" Ok?' 'Ok Lionpaw.' * The three cats, warrior from WindClan, apprentices from ThunderClan, padded through the gorse tunnel toward the ThunderClan camp. Sandstorm rushed toward Lionpaw, as the ThunderClan apprentice padded into the centre of the camp, then Sandstorm stopped and yowled: 'Lionpaw has returned with Fawnpaw – a WindClan warrior is with them.' ThunderClan warriors, apprentices, kits, queens, and elders they all poured out of their dens to hear what Lionpaw and Fawnpaw had to say. Skypaw and Thistlepaw were among the apprentices. 'Fawnpaw! How _dare _you come back here! I know I'm not leader but if I were…you – you would've been exiled by now!' 'Hello to you too Jayfeather, a nice warm welcoming don't you think?' 'Humph!' was all Jayfeather said. 'Where's Bramblestar? I – well _we _need to talk to him.' Meowed Weaselfur quietly 'Up in his cave, just underneath the Highledge! What are you even doing here you're a _WindClan _warrior!' Snarled a cat, Lionpaw recognised the voice of Lionblaze, his father: loyal and brave to his Clan. 'Yes: I'm a WindClan warrior! But I found these two standing on our border. Bramblestar will explain it all to you after I have left – I hope.' Meowed the WindClan warrior and beckoned with his tail for Lionpaw and Fawnpaw to follow him as they climbed up to Bramblestar's den. 'It's me, Fawnpaw and Weaselfur. I'm Lionpaw.' Lionpaw meowed. 'Then enter!' Meowed Bramblestar, when we'd settled the dark brown tabby tom began. 'Why did you run off Fawnpaw? Why did you, Lionpaw, follow her? And why are _you _a WindClan warrior here? Begin telling me. Everything: Fawnpaw's point of view, Lionpaw's, and Weaselfur. Begin, Fawnpaw.' 'OK. I'd seen Molepaw and Berrynose fall… Leafpool raced straight to Berrynose; who was standing on all four paws but looked very shocked, while Jayfeather yowled to me to come and help him he called to Leafpool: "His hind leg isn't broken it's just been out of place – I – I don't know what to do-Leafpool?" "Fawnpaw" Leafpool had ordered 'run back to camp and get a few poppy-seeds – oh and if anyone asks tell them that – who saw what happened first?" "Lionpaw. He did it he saved Molepaw!" Skypaw had meowed. "Fawnpaw go and get them poppy-seeds-NOW!" Jayfeather had yowled "But wouldn't it be better if we let Molepaw walk back to the camp – slowly – _then _let him take the poppy-seeds in the Medicine Cat Den?" Jayfeather had sighed while Leafpool had meowed: "only if you stop pestering us Medicine Cats!" She meowed gently. "But… I'm a Medicine Cat…" "APPRENTICE! You _still _have a lot to learn you don't order the Medicine Cats _or_ your mentors about!" Jayfeather had growled "but fine we'll take him back." Jayfeather had added "Best give a poppy-seed to Berrynose too we will won't we?" I had asked "Were not _your _apprentices! I've had enough of every cat telling me what to do; you said that I wasn't helpless when Dapplepelt died I can't believe I took _you _as my apprentice I'd rather have a deaf kit than _you!" _"But Jayfeather…I – I – I'm – Fine I'll run away – forever I don't want to see you again! It isn't fair y'know you're grouchier than the Elders, Crowfeather and Breezepelt! Get another apprentice you can torment!" I had howled then racked my claws against Jayfeather's belly and raced away then I realised that Lionpaw was straight behind me but I kept on running…running…' Finished Fawnpaw 'Now you Lionpaw. After you saw Fawnpaw running.' Meowed Bramblestar. 'Very well Bramblestar. I saw Fawnpaw running away so I went to catch up to her…"Fawnpaw!" I had yowled, Jayfeather had been so hard on his apprentice – he never did that to an apprentice before – but Fawnpaw didn't have to do that to her mentor! "Fawnpaw, please!" I yowled again then I leaped and blocked the golden-brown apprentice's path. "Come back please – ThunderClan needs you – _I _need you!" "What about Skypaw? Don't you love her?" "Yes, I do! But I love you too! Look I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings! Please come back to camp with me-please! I'll come with you! I'll defend you if they want to drive you out!" I needed Fawnpaw – and it was true: I love both Skypaw and Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw sighed looked thoughtful then meowed: "fine. But Jayfeather's isn't going to be happy." she paused then mewed: "you'll keep your promise – right? You won't let me down right?" "Promise." I meowed "WindClan! But we haven't crossed-" I began to stiffen then sniffed the air WindClan and ThunderClan were mixed: I and Fawnpaw were standing right on the border. "Hiss! I knew I smelt invaders!" Hissed a WindClan apprentice; he was huge but fortunately smaller than me. "Oh come on Rabbitpaw! There just on the border! But… why are you so close to WindClan territory – not another message from ThunderClan! – What is it this time?" Meowed a ginger tom with four white paws. "N-no message Weaselfur I – we were playing…chase are mentors told us not to go far. We got bored of chase so we decided to catch some prey for ThunderClan. We caught a squirrel and we didn't realise that we were close to the border we didn't have enough time to run…" "Even if you would've run our cats would still've caught you!" Hissed a huge young grey tom. A young creamy-ginger tabby she-cat apprentice didn't look as hostile as the toms – or so I thought: "I think we should attack them." Meowed the young creamy – ginger tabby she-cat apprentice. "Now I think Cloudpaw's right. Don't you Boulderstorm?" Asked Rabbitpaw gazing up at the large pale-grey tom. "C'mon Weaselfur! It'll be good for us! And Rabbitpaw + Cloudpaw need all the experience they can get!" "Yeah! And I want ThunderClan fur lined in my nest as well as the feathers, the soft moss… Yeah! Complete. My nest will be complete with ThunderClan fur!" Sneered Rabbitpaw "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that! ThunderClan attack!" I yowled and leaped at Rabbitpaw claws outstretched. Then I dived down looking at Rabbitpaw's paws but aiming for his belly. Rabbitpaw leaped and I dived for the WindClan apprentice's belly and used my head and muzzle to thrust Rabbitpaw onto the ground. I rolled over the apprentice onto his back and looked at his belly but aimed for the WindClan apprentice's neck. I (The ThunderClan apprentice) was on top of my enemy's belly and was scraping with my hind-leg's on Rabbitpaw's belly my front paws were on either side of Rabbitpaw trapping the WindClan apprentice. Finally I sunk my teeth into my enemy's neck until blood flowed and the WindClan apprentice begged for mercy. I let go and watched my enemy flee back to WindClan territory. I looked around and saw Fawnpaw battling against Cloudpaw and _Weaselfur_ attacking Boulderstorm? I saw Weaselfur sink his teeth into his Clanmates neck and Boulderstorm racing to his territory. Then I jumped onto Cloudpaw's back, scraped my claws against her back and she howled in rage and racked her claws against Fawnpaw. The ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice backed away into the bushes beckoning me to come too. "Lionpaw! What are we going to do?" She asked.  
"We could use the Lightning Strike – just follow my lead Ok? Yes? Then: ThunderClan attack!" Fawnpaw and I leaped at Cloudpaw and Cloudpaw raked her claws quickly against the ThunderClan apprentice's muzzles (me and Fawnpaw) "ThunderClan retreat!" I beckoned Fawnpaw with my tail for her to follow him, and we did that six times before Cloudpaw went yowling home. "Lionpaw! Fawnpaw! You two can come out now!" Meowed Weaselfur "I believe that my Clanmates were wrong they should never have attacked you. For that I am sorry. I'm happy to fight with ThunderClan again not against. I wish that my WindClan mates could see that. At least ThunderClan doesn't interfere anymore. Do you want me to escort you back? And if Jayfeather gives you a hard time Fawnpaw I'd be there faster than a rabbit hops away from my claws. So can I come?" There was a silence then Fawnpaw said: "OK Bramblestar won't mind will he Lionpaw?" Two pairs of eyes turned to me. Finally I mewed: "Fine but don't come yowling to me saying 'Oh Bramblestar told me to never bring an enemy cat into the heart of ThunderClan's camp again!' Ok?" "Ok Lionpaw." And that was it.' 'Interesting Lionpaw. Now you Weaselfur.' 'Very well Bramblestar. I was patrolling WindClan's territory Rabbitpaw said something to Cloudpaw, Cloudpaw said something to Boulderstorm who immediately turned to me and whispered: invaders near to the ThunderClan's side of the border. Rabbitpaw started to sprint quickly, quietly toward the 'intruders' me, Boulderstorm and Cloudpaw followed and this is what I saw: two ThunderClan apprentices one of them sniffing the air: I hear him say: "WindClan? But we haven't crossed the border…" the apprentice then figured out that he and the she-cat were standing on the border. Then Rabbitpaw sprang out claws unsheathed and anger in his eyes. Rabbitpaw _is _a loyal apprentice to WindClan it's just that he's _too _over-protective about him, his Clanmates and his territory: "Hiss! I knew I smelt invaders!" Hissed Rabbitpaw as though to prove a point that there were invaders. "Oh come on Rabbitpaw! There just on the border! But… why are you so close to WindClan territory – not another message from ThunderClan! – What is it this time?" I meowed. "N-no message Weaselfur I – we were playing…chase are mentors told us not to go far. We got bored of chase so we decided to catch some prey for ThunderClan. We caught a squirrel and we didn't realise that we were close to the border we didn't have enough time to run…" Mewed the golden-brown she-cat "Even if you would've run our cats would still've caught you!" Hissed Boulderstorm. Cloudpaw didn't look as hostile as Rabbitpaw and Boulderstorm – or so I thought: "I think we should attack them." Meowed the young creamy – ginger tabby she-cat apprentice. "Now I think Cloudpaw's right. Don't you Boulderstorm?" Asked Rabbitpaw gazing up at the large pale-grey tom. "C'mon Weaselfur! It'll be good for us! And Rabbitpaw + Cloudpaw need all the experience they can get!" "Yeah! And I want ThunderClan fur lined in my nest as well as the feathers, the soft moss… Yeah! Complete. My nest will be complete with ThunderClan fur!" Sneered Rabbitpaw _What? These cats are only apprentices and by the look of them they might have just been made apprentices make that three days for the tom…hey he's that kittypet who joined ThunderClan what's his name again Lionpaw? And that she-cat smells of herbs! Not even hostile warriors can kill a Medicine Cat let alone an apprentice Medicine Cat and besides there only standing on the border I don't think we should attack them…It's wrong…! _I was just about to yowl to my Clanmates to not harm the defenceless apprentices when Lionpaw yowled: "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that! ThunderClan attack!" Lionpaw yowled and leaped at Rabbitpaw claws outstretched. _No! I _must _attack my Clanmates in order to save Lionpaw and Fawnpaw!_ I thought and raced toward Boulderstorm who was attacking Fawnpaw. "Have you lost your mind as well as your senses? _There _the enemies not _us!' _Snarled Boulderstorm, 'No! they're only apprentices Boulderstorm! From a mewling kit to a warrior you've become a bully – with no brains! I know who taught you to do things like that! Yes: Crowstar's son: Breezepelt!' Boulderstorm has recently been made a warrior. But he's not as dumb as I thought…he leaped away from me. And told me that he wouldn't tell Crowstar. I noticed that Rabbitpaw had fled but Cloudpaw was standing there her eyes wide. I also noticed Lionpaw and Fawnpaw murmuring in the bracken, I bent down and tricked Cloudpaw into thinking that Lionpaw and Fawnpaw were watching her back, she turned and that was when Lionpaw and Fawnpaw leaped out and pinned Cloudpaw down there strategies were weak. Why? Lionpaw grunted as Cloudpaw sunk her teeth in. 'Retreat!' Yowled Lionpaw 


End file.
